Columpio vacio
by Hikari-AC
Summary: Y fue en ese susurro que encontró la paz, se aferró lo más que pudo a aquel muchacho frente suyo, y sintió como este hacia lo mismo, dejo descansar todo su ser en aquellos fuertes brazos que tanto deseaba día y noche, sin decir nada, solamente dejándose llevar.- Kagami x Kuroko... Lemon xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Columpio vacio**_

Medito la respuesta mientras movía sus pies entre la tierra del parque, mirándolos como si estos tuviesen alguna frase para utilizarla en su contestación, la pregunta salió de la nada sorprendiendo al chico de cabellos rojos quien estaba sentado en uno de los columpios aquella noche. Otro chico de cabellos celestes se encontraba en el columpio de al lado mirándolo fijamente, la luz de la luna hacia que ambos ojos celestes brillaran más de lo normal y que su perfil se viera más definido que otras veces.

-Pues, ya sabes mi miedo… Los perros.- Susurró el muchacho más alto, Kagami Taiga, mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

-Pero… ¿No tienes algún otro? ¿Algo que te inquieta?.- El otro chico, Kuroko Tetsuya, bajo la mirada, haciendo esta vez que su rostro quedara tan oscuro como una sombra.

Miró a su compañero, apretando el agarre a las cuerdas de aquel columpio, la verdad si tenía un sentimiento planteado en el pecho que lo inquietaba día y noche, sobre todo al saber cada vez más del pasado de su amigo. Era una fuerza incontrolable, unas ganas de llorar que lo invadían de noche, aunque sonara muy estúpido.

Solo podía tomar aire y decir _"Nada malo ocurrirá, ese es su pasado" _pero eso seguía comiéndole la cabeza, y solo se enterraba más y más en la almohada.

-Pues… Ahora que lo dices.- Volvió a hablar el más grande de los dos, Kuroko levantó la mirada ladeando su cabeza

-¿Si lo tienes?

-Si, si lo tengo, pero…

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de pensar cómo expresar las ideas de su mente, Kuroko comenzó a balancear ligeramente en el columpio mientras esperaba la respuesta de su luz. El miedo del de cabellos celestes era similar al de Kagami, hace poco había conocido a Himuro, un viejo amigo de infancia de Kagami, y aunque este le decía que no sentía nada por Himuro como antes, no podía evitar sentirse inseguro y algo molesto al ver aquel collar.

Cuando el de cabellera roja le pidió que se decidiera del collar, se veía tan decidido que parecía que en verdad quería borrar todos los momentos vividos con el otro muchacho, sin embargo el sabía que muy en el fondo no podía hacerlo… Por algo le había pedido a él que hiciera aquella tarea. Tenía que admitir que se sentía algo arrepentido por no haber cumplido con el pedido del más alto.

-Yo…- Empezó a hablar Kagami mirando como Tetsuya ganaba más vuelo en su balance.- Simplemente, tengo miedo a que ese columpio este vacio

-…¿Hmm?.- Extrañado, el de ojos celestes paro el juego volviendo a la posición inicial

-Tengo miedo a que el columpio que está a mi lado quede vacio algún día.- Volvió a decir Kagami sonrojándose levemente.

Kuroko abrió con sorpresa los ojos entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje oculto, sintió una extraña sensación cálida en su pecho, por lo que no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta aquella zona y apretar con fuerza la camisa que traía puesta. Trato de buscar la mirada de Kagami para asi hacer contacto visual, y cuando la encontró, vio que los ojos de Kagami no eran los mismos, no estaban como siempre, la luz de la luna no podía darle ningún brillo, era un rojo intenso, intimidante, fuerte, y hasta cálido, que hiso que la sombra del equipo Seirin se encogiera en su lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Kagami – Kun?.- Preguntó, haciendo como si no entendiera lo que su compañero acababa de decir.

-¿Enserio no captas?- Taiga levantó la ceja bastante irritado y avergonzado, Kuroko solo negó lentamente.- Bueno pues…

Se rascó la nuca mordiéndose el labio inferior, al parecer no fue tan buena idea decirlo.

-Me irrita saber que… algo algún día pueda cambiar, eso es todo

-… Sigo sin entender

Tragó con fuerza mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos, Kuroko se aguanto la risa que sentía con las reacciones del diez de Seirin. Sintió como su amigo se paraba del columpio para posicionarse frente suyo, afirmándose de las cuerdas de su balancín, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia. La cosa se estaba poniendo de otro tono al parecer.

-Te amo, ¿Lo entiendes?

-… S-Si, creo.- Comentó algo sonrojado Kuroko, ya lo sabía, pero que lo digiera de esa manera era algo extraño.-

-Pues, es eso… Tengo miedo a que te separes de mi lado solo por tu pasado, no soporto verte con los de la Generación de los Milagros, me entra pánico, me pongo celoso. Siento que te pierdo de a poco.- Comenzó a subir el tono de voz.- Es algo que no puedo parar, algo que se me escapa de las manos, el solo pensar de que algún día estarás con otra persona me… me…me duele.

-¡Kagami – Kun!

-No quiero eso Kuroko… No lo quiero.- Terminó Kagami, deslizando sus manos hasta las del más pálido, para apretarlas levemente.

El cálido pequeño contacto hiso que las emociones del más pequeño se mezclaran, sin saber exactamente lo que sentía en aquel momento, se paso la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos involuntariamente y nada más se paró solo un poquito para plantar un tímido y corto beso en los labios de Kagami, quien solamente se mantuvo inmóvil los primeros segundos, poco después ya llevaba el ritmo a la perfección.

Por un momento juraría que todo lo mal que se sentía había pasado a el sentimiento contrario, así hasta el corte del beso… ¡Maldito oxigeno!. El de cabellera celeste nada más se dedicó a mirar hacia otro lado mientras que Taiga se relamía los labios.

-Comprendo lo que sientes Kagami – Kun

-¿C-Como?.- Kagami pestañeo confundido

-A mi también me da algo de miedo… Que ese columpio quede vacio.- Respondió apuntando al objeto a su lado.- No quiero quedarme solo.

-Kuroko yo…

-Himuro y tu se conocen desde hace mucho, se conocen a la perfección.- Soltó un suspiro mientras movía las manos ligeramente bajo las de Kagami.- Debo admitir que me da un poco de rabia la relación que tienes, además, yo solo te conozco por lo que muestras.

Sonrió de lado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza aun triste Kuroko Tetsuya, pudo notar como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar más de lo normal, y no… No era por la luna. Pequeñitas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, las cuales las limpio con rapidez, tratando de que Kagami no lo viera en ese estado, no se tardo en darse cuenta de que sus intentos habían fallado, la cara del menos pálido mostraba un poco de preocupación, aquella que muy pocas veces deja ver.

Se puso a la altura de su compañero para rodearlo con sus brazos, apegándolo a su cuerpo, mientras que Kuroko seguía sentado y se acomodaba cada vez más entre los brazos y el torso de Kagami, sentir el aroma del de ojos rojos lo calmaba y lo hacían sentirse seguro, podría quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo más, si es que Kagami estaba de acuerdo claro.

-No te voy a dejar, siempre estaré contigo, siempre…

Y fue en ese susurro que encontró la paz, se aferró lo más que pudo a aquel muchacho frente suyo, y sintió como este hacia lo mismo, dejo descansar todo su ser en aquellos fuertes brazos que tanto deseaba día y noche, sin decir nada, solamente dejándose llevar

-Yo hare lo mismo Kagami - Kun .- Se atrevió a asegurar Kuroko sonriendo ligeramente, sintiendo como su cara comenzaba a ganar a calor.-

Capturo sus labios por sorpresa, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior del de ojos celestes, haciéndolo sonreír y reír entremedio de aquel contacto. Las manos de Taiga acariciaban el cuerpo del más bajo suavemente, causando que Kuroko soltara algunos suspiros contra los labios del más alto. Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos un poco jadeantes, Kagami quito algunos cabellos de la frente de Tetsuya para besarla con ternura, mientras el más bajo jugaba con sus manos

-E- Está haciendo frio.- Comentó el once de Seirin.

-Tienes razón… ¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?...

-¿Puedo quedarme en la tuya esta noche?- Preguntó colocando unos ojos de cachorro.

-¿En la mía?...- Lo miró, y no supo decirle que no.- Esta bien, pero vámonos ahora que luego se pondrá más fresco.

El más pequeño asintió, dejando de un salto el columpio, para llegar al lado de Kagami y aferrarse a su brazo, pasando su mano lentamente hasta la mano de este. El de cabellos rojos entrelazo sus dedos con delicadeza mientras empezaban su recorrido hasta su destino.

No estaba seguro del porque Kuroko quería estar con él aquella noche, quizás aquel tema lo dejo algo sensible, quizás solo quería compañía, se imaginaba otras cosas menos sanas, pero creía que no era el momento para demostrar de esa forma el amor que se tenían…

No, no sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro y tranquilo, sabía que ambos columpios jamás estarían vacios, ni en los momentos más duros de toda su vida. Seguirían ahí, uno junto al otro, para apoyarse y recordarse lo que sentían.

**Hola, volví ^^**

**Hace mucho quería publicar algo, sin embargo, mi ánimo y la escuela no ayudaban mucho en esta tarea u.u **

**Pero ahora hice esto con el poquito de tiempo libre que me quedaba, tengo un montón de trabajos pendientes y un libro para evaluar, además de un examen el Martes de Biologia.**

**¡ME VOY A MORIIIR! XD**

**Pues nada, esta cosilla la cree ya que me sentía algo solita y lo compare como cuando me columpiaba sola (Las cosas que me inspiran, son extrañas._.) Estaba pensando en hacerle un Lemon, quizás más adelante, hasta ahora lo dejaré hasta aquí ^^… (?**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, y les deseo lo mejor**

**Felices Pascuas :D**

**Nos vemos!.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aparecido del más allá, hasta el más acá XD Para traerles la otra parte y final de esta mini historia e.e, pero yo lo tomo más como un bonus XD . Si, esperaba hacerlo más largo pero de verdad ahora no puedo, tengo unos problemas que resolver y el tiempo libre que tengo es casi la nada, ya que lo que me queda lo ocupo para estudiar o terminar trabajos pendientes… Y si es que logro para escribir - ¡Solo quiero que lleguen las vacaciones de invierno luego para poder ser libre otra vez! T-T –Se hace bolita y se va a llorar a un rincón- (?**

**Pero bueno, lo he terminado como pude (Cof cof, lemon, cof cof XD) Y espero que sea de su agrado. . . ¡Gracias por leer!**

_**Columpio vacio**_

_**2**_

Estaba sentado en el sillón del departamento de su amigo, con una taza de té humeante entre sus manos, soplaba con el fin de que el líquido bajara de temperatura para así tomarlo con mayor facilidad, la televisión estaba encendida e iluminaba un sector de la habitación.

El dueño de la residencia estaba sentado a su lado, con su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros, su rostro tenía una expresión pensativa, y debes en cuando notaba como lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí conmigo?- Le preguntó al muchacho con la taza de té, volteando por completo la cara.

-¿Te molesta?- Respondió con otra pregunta, dando un pequeño sorbo del líquido, el cual se quito rápidamente al comprobar que aun quemaba.

-N-No, no es por eso… Es que fue algo repentino.

-¿No te gusta lo repentino?.- Preguntó nuevamente acurrucándose en el brazo del más alto, este simplemente lo miró pensando en una respuesta.

-Olvídalo…

Una simple palabra que dejó a Kuroko más que extrañado, miró a Kagami y notó que ambas mejillas del muchacho estaban encendidas en un tono rojizo, y que con la mano izquierda comenzaba a rascarse la nuca "mirando" la película. Sonrió ligeramente, el de ojos rojos se veía bastante tierno cuando se sonrojaba y cuando estaba avergonzado. Por un momento se pregunto si a Kagami le gustaba su rostro cuando se sonrojaba, pero como tan rápido llego aquella duda, tan rápido se fue. Tomó otro poco de té con algo de miedo de volver a quemarse, pero esta vez fue todo lo contrario, por lo que empezó a tragar con mucha más confianza.

-Las cosas repentinas son bastante buenas.- Sonrió tras susurrar aquella reflexión, Kagami solo lo miró con su misma expresión de siempre.- Si lo analizas bien, entenderás.

-Ya te dije, no es que no me guste. ¿Por qué no entiendes?.- Le preguntó mientras se pasaba una mano por su colorado rostro.

-Kagami – Kun se ve muy lindo cuando esta avergonzado.- Soltó con una pequeña risa Kuroko, pasándole una mano por el cabello, la cual rápidamente volvió a posicionarse en la taza de té.

Sus ojos también se colocaron en la taza, tratando de parecer normal, mientras aun sentía como Kagami lo miraba con el rubor un poco más bajo.

Quería a su amigo, y es por eso que el estar ellos dos solos era algo incomodo, no sabía qué hacer, que decir, como reaccionar, de que hablar. Suspiró mientras posaba su celeste mirada en el monitor, solo para ver como las imágenes pasaban una tras otra, sin escuchar el dialogo ni la trama de la película.

¿¡Qué hacer, que decir!?

Se acurruco un poco en su lugar, para luego sentir una respiración de sorpresa en la parte de su cuello, volteo escondiendo aquella parte y pudo notar el rostro del de cabellera roja a unos escasos centímetros del suyo. Lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada.

-¿Kagami – Kun?.- Lo llamó preocupado por la extraña mirada que tenía el nombrado, pero su pregunta quedó en el aire al sentir los labios de Taiga sobre los suyos de manera sorpresiva.

No opuso resistencia, al contrario, correspondió inmediatamente al movimiento, dejándose llevar por aquella emoción tan grande que sentía en aquel momento. Sentía como la boca de Kagami trataba de saborear por completo la suya, casi devorándolo, y eso le gustaba bastante. Empezó a quejarse en medio de aquel contacto por la falta de aire, el más alto comprendió y se separó de Kuroko, ambos jadeantes.

¿Cómo fue que paso todo eso? ¿En qué momento aquel beso paso a ser algo tan salvaje?. No tenía la más remota idea, pero poco a poco se fue dejando querer nuevamente al sentir, esta vez, la boca de Kagami sobre su cuello. Como pudo dejó la taza en la mesita de centro para así dejarse vencer de una vez por todas, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera del diez de Seirin.

Los suspiros entrecortados solo podían aumentar el impulso de continuar que tenía Kagami, y las caricias que recibía por parte de Kuroko lo estaban volviendo loco. Acostó al de cabellera celeste en el sillón con facilidad, mientras aun escuchaba la voz de la película en la televisión, aun así, nada importaba ya.

-E-Espera…- Murmuró Kuroko mientras posaba ambas manos en el pecho de Kagami, empujando levemente, mientras trataba de volver en si.- Kagami – Kun, espera…

-¿Um?.- Fue el único sonido emitido por parte del nombrado mientras se separaba de su querido muchacho.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?.-Pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de aire, la temperatura le había subido hasta el cielo, y eso que no habían hecho nada del otro mundo… ¿Será el ambiente?.

-¿Te molesté?

-No… Al contrario.- Declaró volteando su rostro sonrojado hacia cualquier parte

-Pensé que te gustaba lo repentino.- Le recordó burlesco Kagami mientras colocaba una sonrisa seductora.

-Lo sé… Pero no comprendo que estamos haciendo.- Aclaró el más pequeño, sentándose con dificultad en el sofá, sin despegar su vista del otro muchacho.- ¿Está bien que hagamos esto? ¿Es lo correcto?

No entendía a que se refería con aquella pregunta, pero su reacción no fue más allá de una caricia en las mejillas del chiquillo más pálido, mientras que sus labios se estiraban ligeramente en una sonrisa cálida, que hacían que su sombra se sonrojara ligeramente. Comprendió el mensaje y se acercó con otras intenciones a los labios del de ojos rojos, quien simplemente correspondió con las mismas ganas del anterior beso. Sentirlo de esa manera era lo más hermoso que pudo haber conocido, pero aquello aumento al sentir como Tetsuya lo tiraba de la camisa para profundizar aun más el contacto, Kagami solo se afirmaba del torso del otro muchacho, soltando leves risitas entre ambos labios.

Separaron las bocas, Kagami comenzó a abandonar el sofá mientras Kuroko lo imitaba sin dejar de mirarlo, la televisión fue apagada por el más alto, y así comenzar una vez más los besos apasionados, acorralando al de cabellos celestes entre sus brazos fuertemente, empezando a caminar con varias dificultades, ya que ninguno de los dos quería soltarse. Algunas cosas en el camino hacían que ambos tropezaran hasta casi caer al suelo, pero lograban mantenerse de pie mientras se afirmaban entre ellos, y se deslizaban por las paredes, buscando algo más de seguridad.

Los jadeos que soltaban en el corto plazo de separación parecían como si fuesen producto de una maratón, aun así, ninguno de los dos se daba un descanso, se buscaban. ¡Se necesitaban!.

Al fin llegaron a la habitación del muchacho, apresuradamente Taiga abrió la puerta, empujando con su cuerpo al muchacho más pequeño, hasta hacerlo caer en la cama.

Kuroko soltó una pequeña risa, mientras observaba a Kagami colocarse encima de él, atacando una vez más su cuello, esta vez clavando sus dientes, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en su pálida piel. Posó sus manos en la ancha espalda de su luz, suspirando por los masajes que hacían las manos del más alto en su cuerpo. Ya nada importaba, solo quería sentir a Kagami.

-Está oscuro.- Susurro cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía como su camisa subía poco a poco hasta llegar a la altura de la cabeza, para así ser sacada, aquello había sido una incoherencia, no sabía la razón porque lo dijo

-¿Quieres que encienda las luces?

-No…

-¿Cómo te es más cómodo?.- Pregunto el diez de Seirin, esta vez sacándose su propia camisa, para luego comenzar a besar la mejilla del otro chico.

El silencio fue nada más ni nada menos que la respuesta del de cabellos celestes, quien se volvía a fundir en los labios del otro chico, sentir la piel de Taiga era algo maravilloso, sobre todo por las manos del chico. El beso fue cortado, mientras que el de ojos rojos comenzaba a formar un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho de Kuroko, ahí comenzó a lamer los pezones del chico haciéndolo gemir y encogerse en su lugar con fuerza. Los sonidos provenientes de su sombra solamente lo impulsaban a ir más lejos, y tenía que admitirlo, pensaba llegar hasta el final.

Con su mano trataba de callar los otros gemidos que amenazaban con salir, pero la mano de Kagami lo obligó a quitársela de la boca, entrelazando sus dedos con los del más alto, apretando su mano cada vez que una de las "corrientes" provenientes del placer atacaban su cuerpo.

-K-Kagami Kun.- Susurró cerrando los ojos, tratando de normalizar la respiración.

El nombrado sonrió mientras bajaba sus besos hasta el vientre del de ojos celestes, este nada más suspiraba entrecortadamente mientras que con sus manos tocaba los cabellos del más alto. Llego hasta el botón del pantalón, se incorporó para observar el estado de su querido amigo, verlo ahí, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos en cada lado de la cama. ¡Amaba verlo de esa manera!.

-La vamos a pasar bien.- Aseguró Kagami con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, mientras empezaba a desabrochar la prenda de Kuroko.

La situación había cambiado tan rápido, de tierno a erótico, de promesas a aquellos actos subidos de tono, sin embargo no era nada desagradable. Kuroko solo podía mirar como el otro chico se deshacía de sus pantalones con un movimiento rápido y luego lo miraba con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Su corazón dio un brinco mientras se acercaba a los labios del de cabellera roja con el fin de besarlos con ternura, agregando un poco de presión en ambas palmas de la mano contra el pecho del más alto. Quería estar arriba por un momento.

El otro chico comprendió el mensaje y cambió los papeles haciendo que Kuroko quedará justo arriba suyo, mientras posaba sus manos en la cadera del más pequeño.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?.- Preguntó Kagami con tono divertido.

-Pienso hacer de este el mejor momento que podamos pasar juntos.- Respondió Kuroko sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por aquella respuesta tan atrevida.

El de ojos rojos nada más dejo su boca un poco abierta por aquella inesperada respuesta, su compañero empezó a ganar actitud de quien sabe dónde, y eso le agradaba en cierta parte. Sintió como Tetsuya se acomodaba sobre sus piernas, sentándose con pesadez sobre su parte débil, que en aquel momento ya estaba muy despierta. Emitió un gruñido breve cerrando los ojos, Kuroko nada más sonrió por lo que acababa de provocar.

-¿Qué sucede, Kagami – Kun?.- Preguntó mientras se inclinaba a la altura de los labios del de cabellera roja, este nada más sonrió afirmando con mayor fuerza las caderas de su compañero.

-Se sintió bien…- Admitió el más alto, capturando los labios de Kuroko en un suave y lento beso que el más pequeño correspondió gustoso, haciendo aquel movimiento una vez más.

Los sonidos provenientes de la boca de Kagami volvían loco a Kuroko, quien en cada segundo comenzaba a cuestionarse el porqué de aquella tan nueva actitud. Y el muchacho de contextura más grande solo podía quejarse por las atenciones del otro muchacho. El beso se cortó y fue ahí cuando Kuroko volvió a su posición inicial, y comenzó a tironear el cinturón de Kagami con una cara de concentración absoluta.

Soltó el cinturón quitándolo de su camino para luego pasar a los botones del pantalón con la misma desesperación anterior, aquello causaba un poco de gracia en Taiga quien solo podía ver el esfuerzo que hacia Kuroko con una mirada seductora. El pantalón fue desabrochado con rapidez, y el de ojos celestes posó ambas manos en la orilla del pantalón de su amigo, desviando su mirada hasta el presente.

-¿Ahora qué?.- Le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada Kagami mientras le acariciaba con suavidad las manos.

No respondió, un simple gesto fue suficiente como para saber lo que estaba tramando en aquel momento. La lengua del jugador fantasma recorrió sus propios labios de forma lenta, mientras que el diez de Seirin nada más abría con sorpresa los ojos. ¿Acaso iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer? ¿Será eso?. Abrió la boca sin dejar de mirar al chico luchando por bajarle los pantalones.

-Kuroko… ¿Qué es lo que…?

La pregunta fue cortada al instante en que el nombrado comenzaba a bajar la ropa interior de Kagami. No podía hacer nada más que estirar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos soltando algunos suspiros de alivio al sentir como aquella prenda abandonaba de a poco su cuerpo, y dejaba libre a su "amigo". Kuroko no comentó nada, miro esta vez el cuerpo de su compañero con lujo detalle, era trabajado y muy bien formado, le agradaba… Pero no estaba en esa posición solo para mirar el cuerpo de Taiga, siguió con su trabajo tomando el miembro del chico más alto entre sus manos para así comenzar primero con la punta, viendo las reacciones del otro chico.

Ya nada era inocencia, o al menos eso pensaba Kagami sobre Kuroko en su estado , mordiéndose el labio por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando en aquel momento junto al nombrado. En ese entonces, el de cabellos celestes parecía ser el dominante, y se veía que este disfrutaba de ese papel, esta vez comenzando un vaivén con su boca, haciendo temblar ligeramente al otro muchacho.

-K-Kuroko…- Pudo pronunciar Kagami mientras miraba a su sombra con los ojos entrecerrados, con una mano llego hasta los cabellos del otro chico y comenzó a acariciarlos, eso solo aumento el vaivén en la boca de Kuroko.- N-No… Espera

El otro muchacho hiso caso omiso a lo que le pedía y solamente se concentraba en envolver su lengua en aquella extensión.

-Kuroko… N-No hagas esas cosas

-¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó Tetsuya masturbando a su amigo mientras que con la palma de la mano se secaba la boca.

El de ojos rojos no perdió el tiempo y agarro uno de los brazos del otro chico, y con algo de fuerza, lo lanzó sobre el colchón a su lado, colocándose el nuevamente encima de Kuroko.

Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir con una fuerza mayor a la anterior, los ojos de Kagami tenían un color rojo intenso y su expresión era algo salvaje. Sonrió, colocando los ojitos más inocentes que podía poner, el tigre pestañeo varias veces tras esa expresión.

-¿No te gustó?.- Preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¿D-Disculpa?

-Si te molestó lo que acabo de hacer… Lo lamento, sé que no te gusto.- Insistió.

-¡No es eso idiota, es solo que…!.- Exclamó Kagami mientras desviaba su mirada, no siguió su frase y solo se dedicó a abrazar al muchacho bajo suyo con la mayor fuerza posible, inhalando el aroma que emanaba desde su cuello.

-¿Kagami – Kun?.- Preguntó confundido Kuroko, acariciando la espalda de su luz

Lo miró a los ojos sin despegar sus brazos del otro cuerpo, y envueltos en un silencio volvió a besar al otro muchacho, dejando la locura de lado, volviendo a la calma y sintiendo como de a poco Tetsuya se relajaba entre ambos brazos.

-Quiero pasar a la siguiente fase…- Confesó Taiga en el oído de su sombra mientras sus manos se pasaban hasta su ropa interior, deslizándola lentamente

¿Qué era lo que de verdad estaba pasando? Tantos cambios de personalidad ya lo volvían loco, hace un momento todo estaba siendo salvaje y algo atrevido y ahora volvieron con lo tierno y cuidadoso. No se entendía, no lo entendía, pero solo sabía que quería estar con él en ese mismo instante… Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Comenzó a besar tímidamente la mejilla del chico más alto mientras sentía como una sus manos recorría su cuerpo una vez más, hasta llegar a su boca tocándola con dos de sus dedos.

-¿Crees que funcione, Kagami – Kun?

-Debería…- Fue la respuesta del de cabellos rojizos, mirando como Kuroko accedía a lubricar sus dedos, tratando de no mirar al muchacho encima suyo.

El tigre no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a pasar su traviesa lengua por toda la extensión del cuello de Kuroko, mientras que este estiraba cada vez más aquella zona, esperando más de aquel agradable contacto, perdiendo la concentración en la lubricación.

Cambio la lengua por unas cuantas mordidas que sacaban agudos quejidos de la garganta de Kuroko, pero este no hacía nada como para que se detuviera, simplemente cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por toda la mezcla de sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento.

-N-No hagas eso… No puedo hacerlo bien.- Susurro Kuroko tomando los dedos del chico, dándole a entender a que se refería.

El de cabellos rojos nada más le dedicó una pequeña mirada al once de Seirin, sin parar lo que ya estaba haciendo, esta vez besando la parte de atrás de la oreja y soltando algunos suspiros que solo hacían que el otro pobre chico se estremeciera de forma violenta tras aquel cálido contacto. Volvió a lubricar los dedos, esta vez capturando la atención del más alto quien solo podía mirarlo desde otra posición como si fuese una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

-Kagami – Kun, no mires, es vergonzoso.- Kuroko pasó su otra mano para tapar los ojos de Kagami

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Después de todo lo que hicimos, esto te da vergüenza?.- Protesto divertido sacándose la mano de sus ojos, para luego entrelazar sus dedos suavemente.

El de cabellos celestes no dijo nada, solamente quedó mirando a los ojos a Kagami mientras una sonrisa se acomodaba en sus labios. El nombrado se mordió ligeramente el labio para luego inclinarse y besar nuevamente a su tan querido amigo.

-Voy a empezar.- Le notificó bajando su mano hasta la parte trasera del de ojos celestes

-Hazlo despacio…

Busco la entrada con sus dos dedos, apoyando su frente en el hombro del otro chico, mientras recibía los tiernos besos del más bajo en su mejilla. Una vez que la encontró, empezó a agregar presión para poder entrar, mientras escuchaba los constantes jadeos del muchacho bajo suyo, entró con cuidado, recibiendo los tímidos gemidos de Tetsuya, quien simplemente miraba lo que estaba ocurriendo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Cuando ambos dedos ya estaban dentro, empezó a moverlos lentamente prestando atención a los sonidos provenientes del otro chico.

-¿Está bien?.- Fue casi un susurró que salió de los labios de Kagami,

-S-Si… Yo ¡Aah! .- Kuroko se aferró a los brazos de Kagami tras sentir sus dedos en algún punto débil.- ¿C-Cuando lo me…?

- En un momento, no quiero que duela

Dio los últimos giros y retiro de forma suave los dedos del interior de Kuroko, este nada más soltó un gemido largo mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente. Su rostro estaba ya bastante rojo al igual que la zona del pecho, y Kagami podría jurar que de ambos ojos salían finas lágrimas que morían en las mejillas, a pesar de eso parecía estar disfrutándolo. Pronto el jugador fantasma volvió a abrir sus ojos, miro al de cabellos rojos y automáticamente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. ¡No podía haber una imagen más bella que esa!

-Esto… Voy a comenzar.

Tetsuya asintió abriendo un poco más las piernas, Taiga tomó al de ojos celestes desde las caderas y comenzó a adentrarse de una manera suave y lenta, grabando en su memoria cada gesto y sonido que salía desde la garganta de Kuroko. Su interior era bastante cálido, que no podía evitar soltar debes en cuando unos cuantos gemidos graves, aquello era bastante agradable, aun más cuando Kuroko movía las caderas ligeramente hacia ambos lados facilitando un poco la penetración.

-¿D-Duele?.- Preguntó tomando con mayor fuerza las caderas del otro chiquillo.

-S-Solo un poquito, pero m-me gusta.- Respondió mientras sentía como Kagami lograba entrar por completo en su interior, soltó un gemido al sentirlo tan adentro.

-¿Te gusta? Pero si te duele.- Kagami se posiciono de una forma que le permitiera abrazar a Kuroko.

-Sí, pero…- El más bajo acarició la mejilla del tigre de Seirin mientras sonreía y una pequeña lagrima se le escapaba sin darse cuenta.- Estoy feliz, porque estoy a tu lado.

-Kuroko.- Susurro sintiendo como aquellas dulces palabras se derretían en su corazón, se pregunto cómo era posible que aquel chico pudiera ser tan tierno, solamente lo beso mientras comenzaba un vaivén lento y algo placentero.

Los sonidos de Kuroko chocaban con los labios del Kagami, y no podía evitar dejar algunos rasguños no tan graves en la espalda de Kagami al sentir su miembro rozar con suavidad en un punto sensible de su interior.

Le encantaba, aquella situación no podía ser más perfecta, los miedos de ambos ahora estaban completamente borrados de sus sistemas mientras solo se dedicaban a demostrarse amor mutuamente, mordiéndose, dejándose marcas que demostraban por completo la propiedad.

-K-Kagami – Kun, por favor…- Susurró al oído del nombrado.- Ya está bien…

-¿Seguro?.- Le susurró mientras se acomodaba

- ¡Más rápido!, L-lo necesito

Taiga sonrió cumpliendo con los deseos de su querido chico de cabellera celeste, aferrándose más a aquel frágil cuerpo. Esta vez, Tetsuya clavaba con fuerza sus diez uñas en la ancha espalda del pelirrojo, gimiendo su nombre y aumentando el volumen al sentir ese tan nombrado punto sensible.

Se sentía en el paraíso, no solo por el placer que estaba experimentando en ese momento, sino que el motivo de tanto sentimiento era que estaba haciendo eso con Kagami, con aquel muchacho que tanto quería y que jamás imagino que llegaría a esos extremos. Estaba feliz y conforme, sobre todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ya nada le importaba.

Sus gemidos se volvieron aun más fuertes cuando Taiga aumento el vaivén de golpe, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-¡A-Aaah! ¡Kagami – Kun!.- Gritó en el buen sentido de la palabra, casi al borde de perder la cordura

Una de las manos de Kagami comenzó a masturbar al más pequeño a la misma velocidad de las estocadas, Kuroko no podía estar más rojo y con unos ojos más brillantes, sin mencionar la saliva que salía desde la comisura de su labio.

-¡Aaah! ¡M-Más, más ,más!

-E-Estoy a punto.- Confesó el más alto en el oído de Tetsuya, mientras sentía como el sudor le recorría la espalda.

-Y yo… ¡P-Pero…!.- No… Kagami estaba en lo cierto, el también estaba a punto de sentir el orgasmo, lo recibió aferrándose aún más a su luz mientras que el de cabellos rojos le besaba el hombro hambriento.- ¡A-Aaaah!

-¡Kuroko!.- Se dejo ganar por el placer mientras sentía como el interior del otro chico lo apretaba con fuerza.

Se quedaron un momento en esa posición, tratando de regular las agitadas respiraciones y recobrar las fuerzas perdidas por tanto movimiento. Luego de un tiempo Kagami salió del interior de Kuroko para así acostarse a su lado, mirando el techo algo jadeante, mientras un sonrojado Tetsuya miraba hacia la nada, perdido, fuera del planeta.

-¿Kuroko?.- Llamó Taiga mirándolo algo confundido, el nombrado no respondió.- Oye, ¿Estás bien?

-. . . Si.- Luego de unos minutos logró responder, volteándose hacia donde estaba Kagami, sonriéndole con unos ojos cansados.- Lo estoy

-Ya me estabas preocupando.- Fue un regaño suave, mientras volvía a abrazarlo depositando algunos besos en la cabellera celeste de Kuroko.- Pensé que te dejé algún trauma, o algo así

Una ligera risa tierna se escucho en la habitación, el más bajito se acurruco en los brazos de su luz, soltando un gran suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa. Con sus manos comenzó unas caricias suaves sobre el trabajado torso de Taiga.

-Al contrario, te dije que me gustaba lo repentino.- Levantó la mirada.- Fue muy lindo

-Me alegra escuchar eso

Luego de esa frase, la luz comenzó a ordenar la cama para así poder taparse, la temperatura ya estaba bajando y eso les podía costar un resfrió, o algo peor. Se pregunto si es que lo que acababa de ocurrir algún día saldría a la luz, si sus compañeros se enterarían de aquello, no… No ocurriría, el no diría nada, y conociendo a Kuroko este también se quedaría en silencio, después de todo, aquello era entre ellos dos nada más.

-Kagami – Kun.- Llamó el jugador fantasma, abrazando una vez más el cuerpo de su luz, escondiendo su rostro casi por completo en el pecho de este.

-¿Qué ocurre?. . .

-Te amo.- Susurró cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como sus mejillas alcanzaban una temperatura agradable, y como la mano de Taiga se movía de arriba abajo sobre su espalda.

Kagami embozó una sonrisa al sentir aquellas palabras chocar en su cuerpo, le agradaba demasiado estar con Kuroko de aquella manera, y siendo sincero jamás se imaginó llegar a tal extremo con el muchacho. Soltó un suspiro para comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

-Yo también te amo.- Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del menor

-Prometamos otra cosa.- Propuso el de ojos celestes, bostezando cansado.- Prometamos que… Ningún lado de esta cama estará vacio nunca

-¿Ningún lado…?

-No… Ningún.- Respondió débilmente Tetsuya, ya casi quedando sin fuerzas por el sueño.

-. . . Descansa, se ve que no puedes mantenerte con los ojos abiertos.- Le dijo Kagami acariciando su cabello con mucha ternura.

Sus miedos ya habían quedado atrás, ya ni pensaba en ellos, su mente solo podía procesar como una película lo que recién acababa de ocurrir y provocaba que una sonrisa boba se apoderara de sus labios. No podía estar más seguro ahora, con su sombra entre sus brazos, desnudo y durmiendo profundamente, apegado a él como si no hubiese mañana… Ya lo tenía claro, nada los separaría, ambos se pertenecían.

**. . . ¿Soy sincera? No me gustó del todo como quedó, espera algo más u.u.**

**Pero bueno es para lo que fui capaz, una vez más lamento mucho tardarme toda esta cantidad de tiempo, pero de verdad he tenido mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo, y pocas ideas además :/**

**Aun así les doy las gracias por leer, por colocar en favoritos y por dejar sus comentarios, espero volver a escribir algo mejor xD En otra ocasión, más adelante, ahora estaré ausente por un tiempo (Nuevamente) ya que se viene un periodo de pruebas muy pesadas .º SALVAME JEBUS! D:**

**Sin nada más que decir y agradeciendo… Me voy xD**

**Nos vemos!.-**


End file.
